The Council of Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology (ATVB) of the American Heart Association (AHA) holds an annual spring conference. The most recent rendition, ATVB 2013, was held at Orlando, May 1-3, 2013. The meeting was a resounding success with 826 registrants. The number of abstracts submitted to ATVB 2013 was 550 and, for the fifth year in a row, was well above the typical ~400 abstracts that had been submitted in earlier years. These statistics provide tangible evidence of the broad interest and commitment of the scientific community in the topic areas of ATVB and the overwhelming enthusiasm for the format and atmosphere of Spring ATVB meeting. Basic scientists, translational researchers and clinicians, both seasoned investigators and early career scientists, enjoy coming to ATVB Spring meetings. The next ATVB conference, ATVB 2014, for which we seek support, will be held May 1-3, 2014 at the Sheraton Centre Hotel, Toronto, Canada. As with previous applications, this proposal specifically requests support for our Young Investigator Travel Awards. Knowing that early stage investigators are the future of our scientific progress, a major emphasis of the annual ATVB conferences is to encourage the active involvement of the younger cohort of investigators in the ATVB Council of the AHA. Young Investigator Travel Awards for ATVB meetings have been supported by the NHLBI of NIH for 14 consecutive years. These awards are an integral part of our strategy to recruit, retain and actively engage young investigators in the fields of thrombosis, arteriosclerosis, vascular biology and peripheral vascular disease areas of research that are of major importance to the NIH-NHLBI and the health of the U.S. population. Performance Site the 15th Annual Conference on Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology. May 1-3, 2014. The Sheraton Centre Hotel, Toronto, Canada.